Anything
by Skylinger
Summary: Sarah has lived in fear that the Goblin King will return.A moment of desperation causes the Labyrinth's Champion to offer the Goblin King anything to save her family.This is not evil Jareth.Remeber things aren't always what they seem in the Labyrinth.
1. Chapter 1 Sacrifice

**Sarah has lived in fear that the Goblin King will return.A moment of desperation causes the Labyrinth's Champion to offer the Goblin King ANYTHING to save her will become of Sarah when Jareth has control of her life?Rating will increases. R/R**

**Disclaimer – Characters of the Labyrinth belong to Jim Henson not me. Characters not in the movie are my own creations. Any character names that appear in any labyrinth related things are coincidence.**

**Anything**

**Chapter 1**

**(Sacrifice)**

Sarah shot up in bed. Her breathing was fast and hard. She looked around and was relieved to find herself in her room. Nervously she ran her right hand through her now permed dark brown hair. It had been two years since she'd made the mistake of wishing Toby away. The dark haired girl had suffered through countless nightmares since.

Still shaky from her dreams she hesitantly looked toward the window. The young woman held the sheet tightly in her fists; fear coursing through her veins. Sarah feared looking at the window but at the same time needed to look. The green eyed girl feared she'd look at the window and see a white barn owl. She lived in fear that one day Jareth would return.

She sighed relieved as she looked at the window and found no owl looking in at her. No menacing stares or dangerous yet sexy smiles were anywhere to be seen. Sarah began to relax.

The alarm suddenly sounded and she jumped. "Stupid alarm clock!" She said annoyed and yet relieved at the same time. She turned off the alarm and brushed a piece of her dark hair behind her ear. "Why can't I stop dreaming about that?" She asked allowed.

"Sarah are you up?"

"Yes, I'm up," Sarah called hearing her stepmother's voice.

"Okay honey. Hurry up and get dressed. Your father wants to hit the road early. I'll have breakfast for you when you come down."

"Thanks mom! I'll be right down," Sarah said as a smile graced her face.

She slipped out of bed and walking over by the door she turned on the light switch. Sarah went to her dresser and picked up the set of clothes she'd set out the night before. Removing her night gown she quickly slipped the blue denim jeans and striped multi-colored short sleeved sweater Kim had bought her a couple weeks ago.

The teenage girl smiled at how her family life had improved since her run through the labyrinth. Kim and Sarah were even closer than Sarah and her mother had ever been. Toby could still be annoying at times but she cherished him. Kim had even scolded Sarah's father and now he was an attentive father. They even made sure to attend every play Sarah was in. Other than constant nightmares, life was good.

Picking up her necklace she headed out the door while fastening it around her neck. She headed down the stairs to see Toby eating a bowl of oatmeal while her father drank a cup of coffee and munched on a banana and Blueberry muffin.

"You made muffins!" Sarah said excited as she entered the breakfast room.

"No honey not this time. Store bought," Kim replied.

"Drat!" Sarah said and snapped her fingers disappointed. Sarah had come to absolutely love Kim's baking more than her favorite bakery.

The blonde woman smiled and laughed. "I'll make some at grandma and grandpas."

"I'll help," Sarah offered sitting down at the table. "You have to teach me how to make the apple strudel!" She said with excitement dancing in her eyes.

"Are you kidding my mother is the expert. We'll have her make it and help her!" Kim announced. Sarah smiled and nodded at the blonde woman.

"We have to get there first you two," Sarah's father reminded them. The two women giggled as Sarah's stepmother joined everyone at the table handing a banana and muffin to Sarah along with a piece of cheese.

"We're leaving in 15 minutes," Sarah's father announced. Kim and Sarah exchanged an amused expression but didn't reply. Instead they looked at Toby who was happily covering himself in oatmeal.

'It's going to take 15 minutes at least to clean up Toby,' Sarah thought to herself as she glanced at her little brother. Looking back at Kim she knew her stepmother was thinking the exact same thing. 'Maybe we'll make it out of here in half an hour.' Amused the two women continued to eat.

Jareth lounged out on his throne tapping his boot with his riding crop. A frown graced his handsome face. Sarah weighed heavily on his mind. Two years and not once had she called on him. He'd been upset that she'd turned him down but figured another bad night with Toby and she'd be his. It hadn't happened. Sarah had done the unthinkable and completely changed her attitude and perspective over her brother.

"Damn it!" Jareth yelled and threw his crop.

"Whoa! Jareth! I am not a target!"

Jareth turned his gaze toward his brother who had entered the throne room and smirked as the fae prince got up from having dropped to the ground to dodge the hurling crop. "What is wrong with you?" Jareth glared at him; any amusement gone. "Awe thinking of your little dark haired beauty are you?" When the crop immediately appeared back in the king's hand the prince knew he was right. "I'll take that as a yes," he said watching the king begin to tap his boot again.

"What do you want Annon?" Jareth said annoyed as he looked at the dark brown haired Fae man.

"Mother and Father wanted me to find out when you plan to host the Winter ball. It is your turn," The King's brother replied.

"Damn it!" Jareth cursed.

"Forgotten had you?"

"Annon I…"

"JARETH!" came a bloodcurdling scream was loud enough to shake the castle.

"What the…"

"Sarah!" Jareth said jumping to his feet. Instantly he transported himself out of the throne room.

Annon rubbed his right ear. "You might have overdone that nightmare, Jareth," He commented.

Sarah screamed with all her might as another car spun out of control headed their way. The dark haired girl knew there was no way they would survive. "JARETH!" She threw her arms up to protect her face knowing they'd hit.

The dark haired girl blinked when nothing happened. 'Are things moving in that slow of motion?' Hesitantly she looked up to see the car was less than an inch away and neither vehicle was moving. "How is…"

"Found yourself in an unfavorable position have you?" A voice said dryly.

'I know that voice.' Sarah turned to see Jareth just outside the car holding the door open. "Jareth!" She said both shocked and thankful to see him. She looked at his black outfit of leather and realization hit her. 'The Goblin King!' Fear entered her eyes.

Jareth watched the look go from appreciation to realization and even fear in a flash. He looked at her less than pleased. "Problem?" He said in a flat voice.

"You…you're here," Sarah said uneasily.

"I would think that would be rather obvious," He replied cocking his head to look at her. "I assume you have a reason for screaming my name and interrupting my day?" When Sarah just stared at him the fae looked toward the car less than a second from striking the Williams car.

"Hmm?" Sarah followed his gaze and the danger came back to her. "My family. Save them. Please save them," She pleaded.

Jareth raised his black leather covered hand and looked at the fingertips. "Why should I do that?"

"Jareth please. I…" Sarah began getting out of the now open vehicle.

"What do I get out of it?" He asked with a bored tone. "Why should I care what happens to the family of a former opponent? Or even a former opponent for that matter?" He asked as he stepped away from the vehicle and fiddled with the other glove not bothering to look at the girl. "What do I get out of it?"

"Anything."

Jareth looked at her as if he were completely bored. "What could you possibly have to offer me?"

"Anything Jareth. I'll do anything. You can have anything from me just please, please, save them!" The dark haired girl begged. "You don't have to save me just save them. You can have me live and be disfigured and crippled forever just please save them!" She said falling to the kings feet and placing her head on his knee; openly begging him.

Jareth was surprised by the girl's desperation but didn't show it. He did however love feeling her cling to him desperately. "Anything?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sarah looked up at him from her knees. "Anything Jareth. Anything you want, just save them."

"Anything is a rather dangerous thing to say to a fae, little girl," He said peering down at her imposingly. You have no idea what I could demand."

"It doesn't matter Goblin king I'll do it. I'll be your servant, your thing to beat when you're angry, anything. Just save my family," Sarah pleaded.

Jareth let his eyes look down at her. Her chest may have been covered but it was very obvious the girl had grown up both mentally and physically. One look in her eyes and the Fae king knew she at least thought she was willing to do anything.

"Even if it meant being my mistress?" The King asked stepping back from the girl. "Would you give your body to me?"

"Yes. Anything if you save them."

"Anything you say? Anything implies I could make you a castle whore," The Goblin King warned as he began to walk around the dark haired girl who remained on her knees. "Give you to visiting dignitaries or even their guards if I so choose. Would you truly willingly allow countless men to bed you?" Jareth whispered into her ear from behind her. "Countless men to humiliate you in public even? I…"

"Yes," Sarah said sadly as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Anything if you save them."

Jareth smiled an arrogant pleased smile behind his desperate former opponent. Sarah was his. While he'd never give her to another he had wanted to make sure she was truly willing to do anything to save them. "Say goodbye Sarah; you belong to me."

Sarah rose to her feet and turning she looked at her family. "I love you. Be safe."

"It's time for..."

"Me to watch you save them," Sarah finished.

"Very well." Jareth took Sarah by the arm and moving them out of the way he unleashed time.

Sarah watched as both cars amazingly were twirled away from each other and sent on the merry opposite ways. She smiled relieved; her family was safe.

"You now belong to me." He said watching her as she watched the van drive away.

"I know Jareth. To save them it's worth it," She said watching the blue minivan heading safely down the road.

"Time to go." Taking the dark haired young woman by the arm the king vanished taking his green eyed girl with him.

**Author's Note: Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2 First Task

**Chapter 2**

**(First task)**

Jareth appeared in the throne room and silently cursed as Sarah abruptly passed out. He caught her and picked her up bridal style. A human that enters the realm of the fae by a wish or on their own did not experience the weakness that a human forced into the fae world would become instantly exhausted by the transportation.

"Is that…Sarah?" Annon asked recognizing the unconscious girl the king now held.

"Yes."

"How is…"

"What matters is she's here." Jareth turned around and abruptly vanished once again leaving his brother completely confused.

Jareth walked through the halls of his castle before finally reaching a room next to his bedroom. Dante quickly opened the door instantly recognizing the dark haired woman in his king's arms. The king approached the bed and gently laid her down before covering her with a blanket.

"It seems fate has gained you your lady," The captain commented. "What shall her place be?"

"What matters is she is here and mine."

"You haven't decided," Dante summarized. The captain wasn't entirely surprised. While he knew the king loved the girl he also knew the King was still bitter about the rejection she'd given him. "Yet I sense you will not be passing her around."

"Never. Sarah is…how did you…"

"You've had me watching over her as well. I was there. I did not think it would be wise if I moved and she saw," the captain admitted. "Almost cruel what you threatened her with."

"Yes, well, after what she's put me through, she deserves it," He replied. "I'll decide how to handle her later. She'll sleep for several hours. I have time to decide."

"Shall I have guards posted outside?"

"Yes do." Dante nodded and the two left the room.

Jareth reentered his throne room with Dante by his side. It wasn't until he'd reached his throne and sat down he remembered Annon was there.

"Is she in the dungeon?" Annon inquired well aware his brother was still upset over the rejection.

"No," He replied offering no information as to her whereabouts.

"Tell me you at least have justification for having her here and that you didn't break any laws bringing her here." Jareth openly glared at his brother. "Jareth I anyone know how you feel about the girl. In the past I wouldn't have questioned anything but with Sarah I have to ask."

Reluctantly Jareth said, "We made a bargain."

"A legal bargain?" Annon questioned.

"Annon you're beginning to wear on my patience," The Goblin King warned.

"Would you rather father be the one to ask?"

"Yes she's here legally!" Jareth said annoyed and rising to his feet once more. "I'll send word when the ball is to be!" Without another word he walked to the window and transforming himself he flew away.

Annon looked at his brother's captain. "He's still figuring out what he's going to do with her isn't he?" Dante gave an amused shrug. "It is legal though right?"

"Yes. His majesty has broken no laws or rules. Lady Sarah is here of her own accord," The blonde fae captain assured him.

"Then my brother should stay out of trouble." Dante raised an eyebrow at him. "At least he'll stay out of trouble with our parents. Jareth never stays out of trouble for long." Dante smiled as he watched the prince turn and leave the throne room; knowing just how true the prince's words were.

* * *

><p>Sarah opened her eyes and confused to find herself in a bed quickly sat up. "Whoa!" She said as the room suddenly began to spin. "Oh!" Sarah moaned in near agony as she held her head as a sudden headache took hold. "What Hap…" The dark haired girl's words died as her the room began to stop spinning. She closed her eyes and taking in a deep breath slowly exhaled.<p>

Very slowly she opened her eyes. Her head still hurt but the room had ceased to spin. Slowly she looked her surroundings over. "Stone walls?" Sarah asked allowed in confusion. As if on cue the memory of the car accident came back to her. "Wait no we…Jareth," She said barely above a whisper as she began to remember the car accident had been avoided because of The Goblin King.

Looking toward the foot of her bed she noticed French frosted glass doors. Light from outside lit up the frost making it nearly glow. Slowly the green eyes girl got out of the large bed she was in. Careful not to make any sudden moves she slowly made her way toward the two doors.

Her heart rate increased as anticipation, fear, uncertainty, and even a feeling of almost joy began to wash over the young woman. 'Am I back?' She wondered. Finally she reached the doors and slowly turning the two French handles she opened both doors and her answer lay before her.

"The Labyrinth," She said in awe. Green eyes scanned the mighty maze in wonder. "I had no idea," Sarah commented. Sarah had known it was large from her view standing on the hill when Jareth had shown her the maze before her run. Still it was even bigger than she had seen. "How did I ever make it?" She wondered.

Sarah stepped out onto the balcony and walking toward its stone railing she rested her forearms on the top and looked toward her right and left. The maze just seemed to go for ever. Looking at it from here she couldn't help but notice some of the beauty she hadn't the first time she'd been it. Then again she'd been very focused on her brother.

"I wonder what happens now." Sarah asked allowed. Remembering some of Jareth's threats however sent a rush of dread over her. Turning back around the girl looked through the doors back into the room she'd awakened in. "What are you up to Jareth?"

Many ideas flooded through her head as she walked back inside. The room was fit for royalty. Everything looked very expensive. Even the headboard of her bed adorned with jewels. The dark haired girl wondered if this was perhaps a way to lower her guard before he tossed her in the dungeon or an oubliette. Then again she remembered his Mistress comment as well. Then again it could all have simply been a test to see how willing she was to do anything to save her family.

"It doesn't matter. They're safe." Slowly Sarah turned to look back out at the balcony when a knock sounded on the door. Surprised by such a firm and unexpected knock she jumped. "Come in," She said making it sound more like a question than a statement.

The door opened and a woman with long blonde hair in a braid entered the room. "Sleep well?"

"Oh… um… yeah. I have…"

"Headache?" The woman suggested. Sarah nodded. "An unfortunate side affect of entering our realm courtesy of his majesty."

"I didn't get a headache the first time," The green eyed girl replied.

Blue eyes sparkled as the woman smiled at her. "You were involved in a wish the first time, Lady Sarah. This is different."

"I'll say," Sarah said before she could stop herself. She covered her mouth and the woman before her let out an amused giggle. "Yeah." Sarah was now feeling like an idiot and very self conscious.

"The bathroom is through there. I will lay your attire out while you bathe. His Majesty will be expecting you soon."

'Bathe?' Sarah thought to herself. Seeing the woman gesture to her to enter the bathroom the dark haired girl complied. She opened the door she'd been directed to and stepping into the room she couldn't stop a gasp from escaping her lips.

June smiled and closed the door the young woman had walked through. She knew Sarah was from the mortal realm and was not used to such elaborate rooms. While the fae woman didn't know the girl personally she could sense the girl had a true heart.

The woman walked away from the door and over to another nearby door before entering an enormous closet. A frown graced her tear drop face as she thought of her king. She couldn't help but feel a sense of concern for the girl. Fae could be tricky without having a motive for vengeance. King Jareth had a reason and was tricky no matter what; when he wanted to be.

The woman looked the closet over for the right dress. She wanted a dress that would show the young woman to be a lady. With any hope Jareth would pay more attention to the girl's beauty than any anger he might feel towards her.

June knew Jareth could be kind and thoughtful when he wanted to be. She was even certain her king held feeling for the girl. Unfortunately what feelings he had towards Sarah seemed to constantly change. The blonde fae woman had caught her king watching the girl through crystals more than once. Unfortunately she'd also noticed more than one crystal go sailing through the air and smash against a castle wall.

Finally the woman settled on a light green floor length gown. The color was pleasant and calming to look at. The top of the dress was off the shoulder and would give a very subtle hint of cleavage. It would be very tasteful and was not likely to arouse a man but enough to lower their guard. 'Perfect,' she thought to herself. With the dress in hand she headed out of the closet to await Lady Sarah.

* * *

><p>Jareth flew through the open door of his office window and quickly transformed.<p>

"Lady Sarah is awake." Dante internally smirked. He knew it was only years of training that kept his king from visually jumping at his sudden words. He watched as the king turned and looked at him. "June is seeing to her now."

Jareth gave only a nod before walking over around the back of his dark colored almost black desk and sitting down in his leather chair.

"What will you tell her?" The captain inquired. Watching his sovereign give a mere shrug t took effort for the fae man to not roll his eyes. "I assume you have something in mind?" Dante suggested. 'Surely he's not going to have her brought without a decision made.' He thought to himself.

"She's here. That's what matters," Jareth said leaning back in his chair. "Nothing else is of consequence."

"That may be highness but surely you know she may fear you simply want revenge against her," The blonde guard said. "Do you plan to allow her to fear you unnecessarily?"

"She should fear me," Jareth said sounding suddenly upset. "Sarah has evaded me for…"

"Sire, if you want her love, fear is not the way," Dante told him.

"What makes you think I care if she loves me or not?" Jareth challenged. "I own her. I can do whatever I want with her!"

It took effort for the captain to not walk around the desk and hit his king upside the head for his remark. "You love her." The king went to speak again but Dante was quicker. "You're angry with her but you'd never do half the things you threatened her with. Is there really anything that would cause you to pass her around to other men to use?"

"No," Jareth said sounding defeated as his eyes looked down toward his desk. "I…" Hearing a knock both men fell silent and looked toward the door. "Enter," The Goblin King called. The door opened and Jareth's mouth almost fell open.

Sarah entered the room looking even more beautiful then she had in the enchanted ball room. The king was so caught up in her beauty he didn't even notice the near fear in her eyes at being in his presence once more. "Your Majesty," she said and curtsied to him.

**Sire** Dante urged through there connection.

Jareth had to mentally smack himself. "You may rise," He told her sounding commanding and yet gentle. Sarah rose and waited for him to instruct her. Silence engulfed the room for several minutes and Sarah began to become very uncomfortable.

"You wanted to see me?" The dark haired woman said in an attempt to break the silence.

"How are your planning skills?" Jareth asked finally as a thought came to him.

"My planning skills?" She asked confused.

"Yes. I have a ball to host here."

"You want me to help plan it?" Sarah asked sure she had to be wrong. After the ball he'd created during her run the green eyed girl doubted he'd need help.

"No, I want you to plan all of it." Jareth internally chuckled seeing her eyes get wide. "I have a lot of things to see and frankly I'm not very good at creating the perfect ball."

"I disagree," Sarah said simply. 'I have to consider stapling my mouth shut!' She thought to herself seeing him raise his eyebrow. The girl hadn't intended to say her thought out loud at all.

Jareth was surprised by her remark but was also thrilled by it. He'd wondered what he'd done wrong with her ball but clearly the young woman before him had found it to be better than he had thought.

"I have several dealings to deal with over the next few weeks and I shall be rather busy," He told her calmly. "You've always had quite an imagination. Who better to put a ball together for me?"

"I don't even know your favorite color," Sarah replied.

"Choose colors you like," He replied. "It is the Winter Ball but you may choose any actual theme you like." Sarah nodded. "Keep in mind everyone will know you created the ball." Green eyes looked at mismatched ones. The woman knew it was his way of warning her it would not be the time to try something against him.

"I have no reason to retaliate towards you Jareth. You've only ever done as I asked," She said in a gentle but not soft voice.

The king was a little surprised to hear her call him by name but didn't correct her. The way she was speaking told him the woman was not even thinking about it. She was not looking at him like an enemy but simply as a person.

"Dante will introduce you to those you will need to speak with to make preparations," Jareth said. Seeing her nod he added, "I will have June join you as well."

"June?" Sarah asked confused. 'A month?' she thought to herself confused. It took her a moment and then she remembered the blonde woman. "Thank you," She said with open realization. 'I owe her an apology,' Sarah thought. The woman had probably told her, her name and she'd missed it.

"Dante if you would?"

Dante left his king's side and walked to the door. "My Lady." Sarah curtsied and turning walked out the door. Dante gave the king a bow and with a quick smile left the room closing the door behind him. The fae captain couldn't have been more pleased with their meeting.

Jareth looked at the closed door for a moment. He'd expected screaming, crying, and possibly even an attack from the willful girl. It gave him hope.

**Author's note: Sorry everyone. Not sure why my brain had so much trouble with this chapter. But finally it is done and the way I want. Thank you to all who Review, Add to Alert and Favs, and of course for reading! Don't worry I already started the next chapter! =o)**


End file.
